


I'm Ashamed Of What I Have Become

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore & Luke Triton, Desmond Sycamore/Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Ashamed Of What I Have Become

The bedroom door creaked open as Luke peeked his head in. He looked around the dark bedroom before his eyes landed upon a shadowy figure. The figure gasped at seeing him and jumped. "Lu-Luke! What are you doing out of bed?" The figure asked. His voice seemed familiar and it immediately hit Luke.

The figure ran over to the dresser and quickly opened the top drawer. He dropped an object that flashed in the moonlight. The object appeared to be a sharp blade. The drawer was shut with a sudden slam. Luke jumped back from the sound.

"Professah..?" Luke asked as he watched him roll up his sleeves. "What were you doing?" He asked. He stepped towards him; his face full of concern. Desmond swallowed hard. "It's nothing Luke, I promise." He responded. His voice was shaky and his entire body began to tremble. He could feel the warm blood roll down his arm.

Luke approached him and spread his arms out. He pulled him into a hug. "It's okay professah." He cooed. Desmond sniffled and hugged him tightly. Luke smiled and rubbed his back. "What were you doing, professah?" He asked. Desmond paled. A lump began to form in his throat. "Um.." He choked out. 

How could he tell this young boy? 

Would he even understand?

"I cut..." Tears burned at the corners of Desmond's eyes. "I hurt myself.." He choked out. Luke tilted his head at the answer. "Hurt yourself? What do you mean?" He asked. Desmond swallowed again. "I intentionally hurt myself." He repeated. "What..?" Luke gasped. He pulled off the hug.

Desmond sniffled. He rolled up a sleeve to reveal several long bleeding wounds. Blood had smeared the areas around the wounds. Luke gasped and examined them. He leaned down to one of them and gently kissed it. Blood smeared onto his lips.

"Luke..what are you doing?" Desmond asked. Luke didn't respond and continued to gently kiss his wounds. Desmond sniffled at the affection. What did this mean? And why was he doing this? Was he doing it out pity? 

"I love you professah," Luke said and lifted his head to look at Desmond. He stared into his dark eyes. Desmond shook his head. "Why would you love me? I'm horrible!" He snapped. Luke gasped and looked down in shame. Desmond frowned and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry," Luke said and hugged him from behind. He rested his head on his shoulder. 

Desmond sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry for raising my voice." He said. "It's okay professah." Luke said. "No, it isn't." Desmond refuted. "I'm sorry." He said. Luke frowned. "You don't have to apologize. It's okay." Luke said. He gave him a tight hug before returning to a normal one.

A small smile spread across Desmond's face. "Thank you, Luke." He said. Luke smiled softly and yawned. Desmond lightly chuckled at him. "We should get ready for bed." He said. "Mmhmm.." Luke murmured. "Do you want to sleep with me?" Desmond asked. The boy nodded. Desmond smiled and pulled off the hug. He stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He said. "Okay, professah." Luke yawned. Desmond smiled softly at him. 


End file.
